


CatKri and the Ampora Dream

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: CatKri and the Ampora Dream [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Kankri, Egg Laying, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Land Dweller Eridan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Underage Sex, Physical Abuse, Sea Dweller Karkat, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri knew only a few things. Many of those things terrible and terrifying. <br/>So he went to sleep and start to have the most amazing dream, he dreamed of a savior known as Cronus Ampora and an amazing life they had together.</p>
<p>Or is it real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Amazing Dream Begans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BACK! I'm here writing my CronKri! This is a rp story that I did with my girlfriend. I sent her the first two chapters and she told me that I should post it here, so that's what I'm doing! Its broken into two parts the main story, a good and a bad timeline that comes from the last line of this chapter.

Kankri knew only a few things.  
1\. He’s a candy red troll.  
He didn’t really know the true meaning of being a candy red troll, it was his blood color and led him to where he was.  
A cage, where he was raped since he was four sweeps, and strange and bizarre experiments like the one that just happened.  
2\. He didn’t know how to read or write.  
3\. He was getting really tired and feeling very strange…

So he went to sleep and start to have the most amazing dream.


	2. Enter Cronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus had a very hard choice to make, kill himself or keep living and break for them. A very hard choice indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So I love the Amporas, I really do! BUT I also love torturing them! Cronus is my favorite to torture cause there's A LOT to do! This story is one of those. He will bleed, he will get broken bones, get hurt physically and mentally and such. He will do all of those except DIE. Yes the tag says Major Character Death, but its someone else, I love Cronus too much to do that.

Cronus twirled the small harpoon in his hand, he had a hard decision. He could put the harpoon back into his weapon’s bag with his wand and Ahab’s Crosshairs or he could stab himself with it. He stares in the mirror of the cheap little bathroom in the motel room he had been staying in the past month. He presses the tip of the harpoon lightly against his bare skin; all it would take would be a simple push. His skin was thinner than any troll he knew and he didn’t have any fat or visible muscle to protect him. Tears ran down his face as he really thought what the outcome would be if he truly succeeded in killing himself, he would kill everyone else except for two trolls. He was the next Orphaner; it was his curse as an Ampora to be the next Orphaner. He sighs and puts the harpoon away, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t doom his whole race. He wasn’t that desperate for an escape…yet.

He pulled on a white shirt with his sign on it and did his best to brush his bangs out of his eyes. He then went back to the main room and double checked his food bag. He had an enormous supply of potatoes in his mind; the truth was he had like seven of them. He also had five wrappings of trout fillets and different fruits and rolls. His stomach growled lightly but he ignored it, he could wait until evening to eat.

He had hours to do whatever he liked to do, so he climbed into the bed and hid under the sheets, wanting to disappear. He could kill himself, he could and it would end the Ampora line at him. He hadn’t filled any buckets and he got it into his mind that he never would. No one liked him, he was feared and hated. He shrugged the thoughts off and fell asleep.

When he woke again, he changed into what would be deemed proper clothes for a high blood dinner party. Tight pants, but still comfortable, and a nice causal short sleeved black turtle neck that had his sign nicely printed on his left breast. He fixed his hair and tried his best to look happy. He couldn’t, he really couldn’t.

He locked his room’s door as he left and he walked to his destination at a leisure pace, trying to buy himself enough time to calm down and to waste it so that he wouldn’t have to be there long. Cronus might be a sea dwelling high blood, but he didn’t feel like it. Nor did he want to be one or act like a true high blood. He hated these gatherings and it scared him to be around other high bloods, to bend for them, to act perfect for them because he was the next Orphaner. He was sick of it all and it made his head spin when he thought about it too much, and when his head spin he usually passed out and he didn’t always wake up in the same place he had passed out in.

He shaked his head and took in a deep breath, he was at the doorstep of the Mansion of the blue blood who was throwing the party. At the door stood a troll taking names of who was coming in.

“Name?”

“Ampora, Cronus Ampora,” Cronus responded with a practiced tone of authority that made him feel funny on the inside.

“Of course sir, go right on in. The host has informed me to let you and the rest of the guests know that you have full range of the hive.”

Cronus quirked an eye brow up at the troll at this.

“You can go anywhere you liked sir.”

“Ah,” Cronus nod to the troll and went inside and tried to make himself look like he was enjoying himself, ‘Go anywhere I like? What if where I want to go is back to that motel room or back to my ship and be far away from here? Can I do that?’

He gave a few trolls a few nice greetings, tried to do small talk, avoid all alcohol as best as he could which was going amazingly well since he hadn’t had any yet, avoid the host, avoid most of the trolls there and somehow end up roaming the halls lost.

He blinked at the door in front of him. It had a sign that said ‘Do Not Enter’. Cronus frowned, “I thought we could go anywhere? I wvonder wvhere it goes,” He grabs the door knob and twists it. It opened with ease and no squeaks. He looked around before going past the door and closing it again. Cronus barely took in his surroundings, just walked down a long staircase, his shoes clicking against the stone. When he reached the bottom he took note that he was in a laboratory of some sort. He couldn’t really tell with the bad lighting. There was one thing he could really make out though, a huge cage. The type of huge cages that would hold something big. Cronus shivered a bit as he looked at it and then he saw it.

There was something in the cage and that something was a troll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every chapter will have a title. All the little parts of the songs belong to their original owners bluh bluh bluh.

Kankri awoken when heard the door open. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep but he was now shivering. He hated the cage and the troll that put him in it. He hated all trolls actually. They scared him and forced him to think that everyone was out to drug him and perform weird experiments on him. He breathed in slowly and tried to think of his dream, it had been nice. In his dream he was outside playing in the grass and chasing birds. His thoughts stopped when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

He waited in the cage shaking for more pain to come, but it never did.

“Hello? Is somebody there?” he flinched at the sound of the voice as a troll approached the cage.

“Is there some-” the troll’s voice stopped and stared at Kankri with wide eyes and an open mouth. They stepped closer and Kankri started to growl. He felt his eyes dilate with the fear he was feeling and he got his claws ready for when the strange troll decided to overstep his boundaries. The troll of course stepped closer not seeming to hear Kankri’s growl.

‘Can he not hear me?’ Kankri growled louder.

“Why are you down here?” The troll said at the same time as he growled louder. Kankri let out a hiss and the troll jumped back but then leaned in closer, “What are you? Are you a troll or a feral paw beast? Maybe a mixture of both?”

Kankri ignored the troll’s questions and watched them closely. He noticed that the troll was quite different from previous trolls he had met, they had weird ears and they continued to talk.

“Not talking, do you even know ho-” The other troll stopped talking and went over to the table and opened the file that was on it, “Dear gog, what have they done to you down here?”

Kankri raised an eyebrow at the sound the troll’s voice made; it was very sad to him in some way. He heard the troll gag a bit and he knew why.

In the folder it had a picture of a young troll barely old enough to feed his lusus. It listed his name as Kankri and his blood as candy red. Kankri had been culled and brought to the owner of the mansion. It described every single thing that was done to him into great detail.

Kankri hated the troll who was supposed to be his care taker.

"Kankri? Your name is Kankri?" The weird troll looked at him and then back to the file. Kankri liked how he said his name, "You were culled, most likely because of your blood color, and it looks like you been here for some time. A few sweeps or so? Can you even understand anything I'm saying?" He picks up the file and turn back to the cage. He's frowning. Frowning is bad right? It has to be, "Your culler is drugging you and making you afraid to eat and sleep because of that. And I don't really understand all these fancy words here on the paper but it sound like torture to me!" He stares at Kankri. Kankri stares back, "You don't trust me. I gettcha though," He waves a hand, Kankri’s eyes follows it, "I'm a strange troll, probably smell really odd too. You don't have a lot of good experiences with others. But what if I get you out of here? Will you trust me than?”

Kankri felt his ears twitch at the word out. He wants to be out, he wants out!

The troll smiles as he watches the ear twitch. "You would like that wouldn't you? Well let’s see what there is for me to use to get you out." he looks around for anything that could help. "My name is Cronus; don't think I told you before. I'm going get you, just watch."

‘Cronus?’ Kankri tilt his head, ‘I like that name. He wants me out…he…he wants me OUT! Out means not in cage, more pain, more needles, more drugs, more experiments! I don’t want to be out! NO!’ He started to shake again, ‘No out!’

Cronus turns his attention back to Kankri and ran to be next to the cage, "Woah! Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong? Shhh, shhh shhh," Cronus didn't reach in to touch him. He didn't want to make it worse. "Hey, calm down." He let out a sigh and started to sing. "Somewhere over the rainbow. Way up high, and the dreams that you dreamed of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true," He takes in a deep breath, "Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops.”

Kankri calmed down while Cronus sang, ‘Such a pretty sound, so soothing and pretty. I feel like I’m drifting off to sleep.’ He quietly yawned and slowly fell asleep, leaning against the metal bars.

“That's where you'll fi-" Cronus pauses when he sees a crowbar and then he looks back to the cage. It was one of those huge padlocks holding it closed, "I bet I could use that crowbar to hit this thing off but you have to be calm for me. Please, please be calm! Oh wait, you fell asleep Kankri.” He smiles at the sleeping troll and reaches in to touch an ear, he doesn’t and pulls away. He goes and gets the crowbar, “Kankri I need you to wake up. I don't want to frighten you when I hit this thing. Also it might take a few hits." He reaches in and lightly touches Kankri’s of his ears.

Kankri jumped awake and took a swipe at Cronus with a loud hiss. Cronus quickly pulled his arm back with a small yelp, "Okay, calm down. Would you have rather been awoken by metal hitting metal and the whole cage vibrating? Cause that's not fun, trust me I know from experience, it’s not. Look, listen to me please; can you please stand as far as you can from the door?"

Kankri stood in a corner away from the door and watched Cronus carefully again.

Cronus tilts his head and makes a small frown. "I guess that works." He raises the crowbar and hits the lock with all his might. It doesn't break, all that he managed to succeed in was making Kankri’s eyes wide and to shake again.

Cronus raises the crowbar again to hit the lock. He keeps it up for a good two minutes before stopping. The lock is coming apart, just slowly. He groans and mutters something under his breath too softly for Kankri to hear him. He waits a moment to let the ringing stop in both their ears before taking a deep breath and raises the crowbar again, he hits the lock correctly this time to break it because then it’s on the ground.

"There!" He throws the crowbar down next to the lock. "I told you I would get it open!"

Kankri clung to the bars in the corner. He was scared and he tried to push himself as close as he could to the bars. His shaking had gotten worse, ‘He’s going to kill me. He’s going to kill me. HE’S GOING TO KILL ME!’

Cronus smiles, "Hey you stopped hissing! That-oh wait now you're shaking" He lets out a sigh and shook his head, "I just can't get you to be calm can I?" He opens the door. Kankri shakes his head no, "Won't you come out? Hey, I'll sing again for you! 'Well I see trees of green and red roses too, I'll watch them bloom for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful world. Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white and the brightness of day. I like the dark and I think to myself what a wonderful world.' Don't you want to see the sky and trees Kan? It'll be better than this stupid ugly cage and this huge hive! Please come with me," He holds out a hand, "I'll feed you fish and take care of you and make sure you are never hurt ever again!"

‘His singing is beautiful and I wouldn’t mind hearing it again,’ Kankri detached himself from the bars and slowly moved forward. He looks up to Cronus, who was smiling again, ‘His smile is beautiful too…a lot of things about him are beautiful.’ He sniffs Cronus’s hand and crawls out of the cage.

"There we go, I promise to not hurt you," Cronus smiled real big for Kankri. Kankri ignored how sharp his teeth were compared to his own, "Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true." Cronus still held out his hand, waiting, wanting, for Kankri would take it.

Kankri stared at it for a moment or two and blinked. He sniffed the hand again and hesitantly took the hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape, a lovely word, is what they need to do and Cronus is smart, he is and he can prove it...its just when his nerves get in the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 1, I love making Cronus really talkative when he gets nervous.  
> 2, there are several little details that come from him that will show up in greater detail later on.  
> 3, I was going to make this super long but decided to end it where it ends.
> 
> AND YES, this is mostly Cronus's POV!

"There we go, I promise to not hurt you," Cronus smiled real big for Kankri. He was doing the right thing by helping this troll out, "Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true." Cronus still held out his hand, waiting, wanting, for Kankri would take it. He was getting scared that he wouldn’t take it.

Kankri stared at it for a moment or two and blinked. He sniffed the hand again and hesitantly took the hand. Cronus gently closed his hand around Kankri’s, “See no pain! I’m not going to hurt you and besides don’tcha think I would have by now? How bout we leave? You ready to get out of here?”

Kankri didn’t answer; he was distracted by how their hands intertwined together.

Cronus couldn’t help the smile as he also looks at their hands, "Does it feel nice? I wonder when was the last time someone touched you without causing pain to you." He tugs on Kankri lightly. "I'll sing one more time before we go up, than we got to be quiet. Okay? 'A lady never flirts with strangers. She'd have a heart, she'd be nice. A lady doesn't wander all over the room and blow on some other guys dice. Lets keep this party polite, never get out of my sight. Stick with me baby, I'm the guy that you came in with. Luck be lady tonight.'" He carefully guides Kankri to the stairs, "Ready?"

Kankri squeezed his hand tightly, Cronus took the squeezing as a yes and squeezed it back lightly so that he wouldn’t hurt Kankri, "Okay, up the steps we go!" He starts to walk up the stairs with Kankri.

Kankri followed him looking around a bit scared. Cronus had noticed and rubbed his thumb against the other’s hand, “Its okay, it just stairs for what seems like forever! Then there's the door, out there is where danger is...I wonder if we could cover up your...non troll looking bits." They were about half way up the stairs and they stopped. Cronus stares at Kankri, "Okay, I really didn't think this through. Well, its not like I really planned to trollnap someone and smuggle them out of here today! Any ideas of what we should do before we go all the way up?"

Kankri stared back at Cronus then at a small window when he heard a bird. Kankri’s attention leaving Cronus confused him, “What are you looking at?”

He then hears the bird, "THERE'S A WINDOW?!" He pulls Kankri to the window. It was a bit high but Cronus knows that if Kankri could get on his shoulders he could reach it, "This is perfect! Why don't you climb on my shoulders and see how the window opens, can you do that? Kankri can please do that? Nod your head if you understand what I am saying so that I know that I'm not insane for doing this...and also to know that you understand me of course!”

Kankri just stared at him.

Cronus bites his bottom lip and tears start to blur his vision, "Gog, what the hell am I thinking? How the hell am I supposed to get you out of here Kan? I don't know what to do! The window would get you outside and you might be safe but I wouldn't be able to follow you right away. I can't lead you through the hive cause someone is going to notice and notify the bastard that was supposed to take care of you." He growls in frustration. "What the ever-loving fuck am I supposed to do!"

Kankri, being the smarter one of the two young trolls at the moment, had surveyed the area they had stopped in and noticed that there were crates. He pushed a crate over to the window and stood on it to watch the bird.

This got Cronus’s attention, he blinks a little before smacking himself hard enough to make his skin sting a bit, “Or there can be a damn crate!" He watches Kankri, "Do you like what you see? Oh why am I trying to talk to you? Its not like you understand me...but you did understand the word out..."

Kankri looked back at him and pawed at the window with his claws, signaling that he want to go out and try to catch the bird.

"Oh okay, Let me get up there and see how it opens." Cronus shook his head, he was insane, this was insane. He, it, had to be but he got up on the crate anyways and looked at the window, "It looks like it opens out, okay stand-" He closed his mouth. It frustrated him. He barely remembered the other troll could not fully understand him. He puts his hands under Kankri's arm pits and lifts him up and off the box. He points his finger, "Stay." He turns back to the window to figure out just how to make it open.

Kankri did as he was told and stayed where he was and watched him with great interest.

Cronus, being worried that Kankri was going to run off quietly, sneaked a glance at the smaller troll out of the corner of his eyes to see that the other troll indeed did stay. With that knowledge he let out a breath of relief and allowed his nerves to relax and focus on opening the window. He pushed on the window and it did opened a little. He kept pushing on it until he considered it open enough for both him and Kankri to climb out of one at a time. "There!"

He turns to look at Kankri. He frowned when the other troll didn’t move to look at what Cronus did closer, "Kan, that's your cue to get back up here and to go through the window!" And then an idea stuck him and then he grinned. He point to the crate, "Come here."

He instantly regretted it when Kankri did climb back up onto the crate. Cronus was in a shock of horror and fell off the crate, "Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog! What the hell! Why would someone...Kan these...those are commands!" He was yelling and his heart was racing, plus he was starting to get that lovely feeling of bile trying to climb up his throat. "Well it worked before..." He pointed at the window, "Go out!”

Kankri looked out the window and looked back at Cronus. He then climbed out. Cronus watched Kankri as he climbed out of the window and disappear from his view, "Okay that is on my list of things to change. Get him to stop listening to commands. That list is becoming quite large now…" He climbed back on the crate and pulled himself through the window, it beat walking all the way through the stupid mansion.

Cronus blinked his eyes in surprise to see Kankri sitting on the grass waiting for him, "You were waiting for me? Why? Damn it, why am I trying to ask you, you only listen to...commands! This is going to be really stupid and its either going to work or not but I order you to tell me why you are waiting for me!" Cronus stuck his tongue out and scrunches his face up. He may be a sea troll, but he hated acting like he was better than others. He knew he wasn’t, he’s an Ampora he’s not better than anyone he’s their toy to play with.

Kankri just stared at him then yawned. He reached out to hold Cronus’s hand and lean on him.

"Okay that was stupid….very stupid…bad Ampora, bad Cronus," He mumbles out but he pulls Kankri close to him, "You seem sleepy and I got to get you out of here. I'm going to pick you up, please don't freak out." He waits to see if anything he just said reached Kankri and that he understood Cronus. Cronus prayed and wished with all his might that he did.

Kankri just yawned again. Cronus smiles softly, "Okay. If I stop talking, would you freak out?" He puts one hand behind Kankri's knees and the other on his back for balance and he lifts him up. He was shock by how light Kankri was and it was making that bile feeling come back. "I'm going to feed you all sorts of things so you will never have to be this light ever again!”

Kankri clung to him with wide awake eyes and he started shaking slightly, "Shush, It’s alright, it’s alright," Cronus let his hand on Kankri's back rub small circles into it. "Let's see if we can find an exit." He starts walking in a random direction away from the mansion. He pleased with himself when Kankri soon relaxed, continued to rub circles into the smaller troll's back, "Soon you will be away from here and will never have to worry about anyone hurting you and since you are with me, an Ampora, no one would dare to hurt you! Sure they might find it weird, but if they are smart they won’t act on it!"

Of course everything was almost a lie. If Cronus managed to get Kankri away from the mansion, it would not be hurt by Cronus. Cronus’s trainers and handlers? Well…they might and they would return Kankri to his culler. Cronus would just have to hide Kankri very well and carefully. He made a note to tell the other troll about their situation once they were safe out on open waters.

Soon the sea dweller’s random walking led them to a hedge gate. "Hmm...okay problem and solution."

Kankri yawned again and just closed his eyes, offering no help for escape.

Cronus looked down at the troll in his arms when he heard the yawn, "You are no help...whelp I can do this two ways. I can either push through and we be free or....I could possible use magic and we still be free. What sounds more exciting Kan? Pushing through trees planted close to each other that the smoosh together and possibly getting scratched by the trees and bleeding or using magic to have them bend out of the way and getting to leave injury free? Decisions, decisions, decisions..." He already made his mind up. He was going to use magic while holding the troll. He was smiling and excited at the chance to use magic but he really wanted to see if Kankri would respond in anyway.

Kankri didn’t respond; he wasn't even listening. He was just really happy and enjoying being carried by Cronus.

"Right...Okay if you can just slide your arms,” The hand on Kankri's back moved to shift the arms of the smaller troll so they would hold onto Cronus's neck, "I won’t lie, I never have really done this without a wand...which you probably don't know what is...I could just say a bunch of random words and you would most likely not understand me...that frightens me and you are quite lucky I'm not a different high blood troll!"

It really did frighten Cronus that Kankri couldn’t talk back or really understand him. He took a few deep breathes trying to calm himself down to properly control his magic when a noise distracted him.

Kankri was clinging to him tightly and purring quietly like he was not quite used to the action.

Cronus looked down at the troll in his arms, he wasn’t 100 percent certain if Kankri was purring or not but it made his chest bubble with joy. He tried his best to ignore it for now to focus on using his magic on the hedge. It wasn't like didn't know how to use magic without a wand. He did, he really did! He just thought it was easier to use the wand. And lest painful, actually it was completely painless to use a wand and there was no chance of his arm catching on fire if he used a wand.

He place his now free hand on the hedge and focused it on bending, separating away from itself. It worked and he hurried himself and Kankri through the opening before reversing the spell and turning the hedge back into a hedge. He knelled down and cradled Kankri close to him. "We...we're out!"

Kankri looked up at him with a look that spoke to Cronus with 'You're so loud! Why did you ruin my sleep?'

Oh I'm sorry!" He chuckled and spoke in a loud teasing way, "Let me just go put you back in the cage then! Then who knows what will happen to you than!"

His heart pinged with sadness as he watched Kankri’s ears flatten. Cronus shook his head and sighed, "I'm joking. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't send anyone to face that cage and room. Every Troll deserves to be equal and to live how they want." He stood up, "Now we are going to go to my temporary lodgings and I am going to have a one side conversation to decide what will happen now. You will probably just sleep on the bed."

Kankri laid his head on Cronus’s shoulder causing the sea dweller to smile and have his chest flutter for a moment.

"Right, I have been making a list of things that need to be done with you." He starts walking towards the city that he had been staying in. It was going to be a long walk with a Kankri to carry, "One, you need to learn how to speak. Wither you stay with me or not...I wish for you to stay with me but...well you need to know how to talk to others! Two, you need to stop listening to commands! You are not somebody's pet! You are very special with your type of blood! Three, you need to gain some weight! Which I can help with if you allow me to…but I will completely understand if you don't. You have already been betrayed by others that are supposed to care for you."

Kankri wasn’t really listening to what Cronus was saying but the words the troll spoke lull him off to sleep again.

Cronus continued to talk, "There are also a few more things but I don't need to share that at the moment." He looks down at Kankri and noticed that he was sleeping, "I wonder when the last time you actually slept soundly. Must have been sweeps...and here you are asleep in some stranger's arms. Oh you'll like the bed," Cronus smirked, "The ship...I don't know, but of course its your decision to stay with me or not." They were now just two miles away from the hotel that he had been staying at. He had to take all sorts of back routes and detours from the public eye. If one high blood thought Kankri should be put in a cage, Cronus didn't want to know what the general public would think.

As they got closer Kankri started to purr loudly in his sleep. Cronus grins like an idiot, "And now I know that you are purring. I wonder what other paw beast traits you have." He moved fast to get to the door of his hotel room. He somehow got the key out and the door open. He silently closed the door. "Whelp this is it. Not much but for the moment I call it home."

It really wasn't much. There was a queen sized bed up against a wall and a small kitchenette in a corner. There were his three bags lying around, one with limited supply of food near the kitchenette, one with clothes near the other door that led to the bathroom and one for that held the three weapons that Cronus knew how to wield, including the harpoon he had almost used to kill himself earlier that day. He sat on the bed and slid Kankri out of his arms to rest on it. He ran a hand through Kankri’s hair and smiled softly and tried to ignore how gross his hair felt.

Kankri of course woke up right away and looked around him.

"Huh? Oh hey, you woke up. You don't need to worry, you're safe here,” Cronus smiled at him because for the moment they were indeed safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be mostly Kankri's POV and his thoughts again.


End file.
